Fiery Passion
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Eowyn Ramsay gets sucked into the world of her favorite movie series. Being half human and half vampire gives her the advantage of not getting killed by Freddy Krueger. After failing to kill her the dream demon becomes attracted to the Dhampir. Eowyn just wants to remain alive and ignore Krueger's advances. But when it's revealed he's her mate, the heat gets turned up.
1. Prologue

**So I've always had the hots for Freddy XD. This story will follow the movie plot lines. Eva Green would play Eowyn. This story is romance/horror/humor. Eowyn's vampire half was inspired by the vamps from Moonlight. Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven may he rest in peace. Robert Englund will play Freddy. Enjoy fellow Nightmare fans!**

 **Original Eowyn belongs to George R. R. Martin.**

 **Eowyn's POV**

You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that Freddy Krueger was real. Hell I would have been sent to that damn asylum. Somehow I managed to be sucked into the fictional world of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Don't ask me how I got here because I frankly don't know.

I came from the time of 2018 and was a successful author. I wrote all sorts of genres from thrillers to young adult books. One minute I was getting out of bed and the next I find myself back in the early eighties and in a movie for god sakes!

I lived in a rented house on the infamous Elm Street not far where Nancy Thompson lived. Nancy looked exactly like a younger Heather Langenkamp back in 1984. Her boyfriend Glenn portrayed by Johnny Depp lived across from her.

If I was to guess correctly the movie events hadn't started yet and no doubt they would be soon. My job here was working full time at the local library. I always had a love for books as did my father. I almost left out I'm actually a Dhampir meaning I'm half human and half vampire. My mother was the vamp who carried me for nine months and gave birth to me. My father had been human and was my mother's beloved mate. The mate bond between a vampire and their other half was precious.

My father had named me after his favorite character from the Lord of the Rings. My parents were married for 45 years before my father succumbed to cancer and my mother died shortly after. As half vampire I needed to drink blood in order to survive. I didn't like preying on innocent people so I got my blood from the blood bank. If something pierced my chest or through my heart I became paralyzed until the object was removed.

A gunshot wound hurt like a bitch and would heal seconds later. My other abilities of having vampire blood was good eyesight, speed and jumping higher than the average mortal, a strong sense of smell, immune to sunlight, and excellent hearing. However even Dhampir's had weaknesses. If I get too much silver into my body without blood I can die, and if I'm beheaded well I would be dead as a door nail.

Fire could kill me too if I wasn't immune to it. My father had the gift of pyro kinesis which I inherited from him. I could control and manipulate fire to my will. Growing up I loved horror movies especially anything involved with Freddy Krueger. I had the Nightmare on Elm Street theme as my ring tone on my I-Phone, I owned all of the movies, several posters of the Springwood Slasher himself and I even owned a glove.

Somehow that came with me when I arrived in this god forsaken fictional place. Either fate was playing a cruel joke or Freddy himself decided to bring me here. Well if I ever did meet the burned up bastard I wasn't going to be another of his victims. When I get pissed off I become a real bitch. So Freddy if your watching listen to this.

One, two, I'm ready for you.

Three, four, screw locking the door.

Five, six, I don't need a damn crucifix.

Seven, eight, damn right I'll stay up late.

Nine, ten, I'll sleep again.


	2. The Dream Demon

**Dreams will be italics.**

 **Eowyn's POV**

So far I had been in the fictional world of my favorite movie series for six months. To be honest I liked Springwood. It was quieter than Los Angeles and not many vampire haters lived here. There were however some residents who were of the supernatural. I crossed paths with other vamps, wolf shifters, etc. I worked with a female wolf shifter named Hawthorne. She was one of the first friends I met here and she was shy. Well not once she got to know you. She was in her early thirties and had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. My hair was a chestnut color and was slightly curly. My eyes were a mixture of green and blue, when I went into full vampire mode they turned electric blue.

"So did you hear?" Hawthorne asked me before the work day ended.

"Hear what?" I inquired.

"There was a murder near Elm Street last night"

I felt my blood run cold. It looks like Freddy was up and about causing chaos. Springwood wasn't that big but it was large enough to make a living.

"That's odd" I replied. "What happened?"

"Some kid was found with claw like gashes all over his body, he bled to death"

Yep definitely Freddy Kruger. Despite being burned to a crisp I always found the Springwood Slasher attractive sometimes I actually dreamed of him myself back in my world. Those dreams sometimes stunk or when good sex was involved. Just thinking about that made me turn red and I shook my head.

I was a damn pervert sometimes.

"Wanna go out later?" Hawthorne asked after we got off our shifts.

"Not in the mood, maybe this weekend" I suggested.

"You need a boyfriend" Hawthorne teased and I rolled my eyes at her. She was hell bent on finding me a man. She and I parted ways when I got to my Harley. I bought the thing used not long after arriving in Springwood. I put my helmet on after I put my peronal belongings away.

An idea came to my mind and I decided I would check out the crime scene. I easily found the house where the murder happened. The yellow crime tap was all over the place and thankfully no cops were around.

I parked the Harley nearby before using my speed to get to the house. Already I was hit with the strong scent of blood and I felt my fangs elongate. I kept out of sight and easily crawled through an open window. The house looked like any other as I explored the various rooms. It didn't take long for me to find the room in question. The bed was stained with dried blood and the floor had more on it. The pillows had been destroyed and feathers were everywhere.

Seeing enough I was quick to leave before I was caught. I don't like the idea of being held in a interrogation room. The ride back to my place was uneventful and I needed a shower after seeing the crime scene.

The rest of my evening passed like it always did. Sometimes I would write using the type writer I bought. I already had a plot for a new book and I was anxious to get to work. I ended up writing for a few hours before stopping to make dinner and watch television. 80's television sucked out loud. I was glad I had my I-pad and my I-phone in case I got bored. I also had my chargers for them too. Nothing interesting was on and I decided to call it a night. Even though it was only half an hour past ten I was beat.

I pulled on a pair of black sleeping shorts and a red t-shirt before getting into bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly and my dreams were uneventful.

 _An intense desire for blood made me wake up. Or so I thought. Growling I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to retrieve where I kept my blood stash. I secretly kept it hidden in the fridge out of sight. But when I opened the fridge my stash was gone._

" _Shit" I muttered. I knew then I wasn't awake but in fact still asleep. I shut the fridge door in annoyance and decided to go back to my dream bedroom. My thirst for blood would go away later. But I never made it back to my room because I was now in the infamous boiler room. I listened for the sound of blades screeching but heard nothing. My thirst for blood was gone as I expected it would._

 _I walked around the boiler room trying to find a way out. I would have felt hot had I not had the gift of fire. I started to get impatient when I wasn't finding a way out of this dump or not waking up._

 _"Son of a" I growled when I finally did hear the sound of blades screeching. It looks I was about to meet my idol or crush whatever you want to call it. My visibility became unclear since steam clouded my vision and I felt another presence. It was male and I could smell burnt flesh. Once the steam faded away did I finally see him. Freddy Kruger stood not far from me and he looked excited. I guess he got a thrill when he was about to kill someone._

 _"Your older than most of my children" Freddy spoke. He got closer to me and I could see him more clearly. He looked exactly like Robert Englund when he had all of his make up on. Only this was the real deal._

 _Instead of high tailing it like most people did I stood still as Krueger circled me. I felt his eyes taking in my physique._

 _"Your not afraid of me" Freddy said as he stopped in front of me._

 _"Should I be?" I asked careful not to piss him off._

 _"That all depends bitch" he answered. I felt a smirk forming on my lips when he called me that. Suddenly Kruger slammed me into something and I swore because my back hurt when he did that. The Springwood Slasher then pushed one of his blades into my chest._

 _"Die bitch" he said._

 _I really didn't like it when I got staked. It hurt and was a huge pain in the ass. Immediately I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes no doubt were glowing. I then grabbed Kruger's glove and I glared into his blue eyes._

 _"Now you've pissed me off" I hissed before I used my vampire strength and I pulled out the blade from my chest.,_

 _"What the hell?" Krueger demanded. I then used my knee to hit the Springwood Slasher where the sun didn't shine. Freddy swore and I merely rolled my eyes. My stake wound healed and I folded my arms across my chest._

 _"Word to the wise Kruger I can't die like most of your victims can" I told him._

 _"I can see that" Freddy growled. He looked to me in annoyance. "What the hell are you, bitch?"_

 _"My name is Eowyn asshole, not bitch"_

 _That suddenly got the dream demon to smirk._

 _"Ah named after the character from Lord of the Rings I suppose"_

 _"Indeed" I confirmed. "I've also read about you so I know who you are"_

 _That news got Freddy to smirk even wider._

 _"I'm flattered"_

 _"Yeah right you just want to distract me long enough to kill me" I answered. "I'm not an idiot you know"_

 _"No your not" he agreed. "Your not bad looking either babe"_

 _Oh great now he's hitting on me._

 _Suddenly Krueger disappeared and I felt his presence behind me. His gloved hand was coiled around my waist in a possessive manner._

 _"I ain't going to kill ya" he teased. "I like you bitch"_

 _"Eowyn" I corrected._

 _Freddy gave a dark chuckle which got me to blush slightly. I hoped the Springwood Slasher wouldn't notice._

 _"Just by merely touching you I can tell your enjoying this" Freddy said._

 _"Yeah not a chance in hell Krueger"_

 _"Your mouth says no but your body says yes bitch"_

 _I then froze when I felt his wet tongue lick my face tasting it._

"Holy shit" I said waking up. My face was still moist where Krueger licked it and I shivered. I didn't go back to sleep that night after that.


End file.
